Percy Jackson: Adventures from the Future
by CleoValdez
Summary: Percy and Friends have kids! Young Cleo Valdez is loving life at Camp Half-Blood, but when demigods and legends start disappearing, and satyr's start attacking campers at random, Cleo and her legacy friends set out to find the bottom of the problem and stop it at the source.
1. Prelude

I DON'T OWN AND OF RICK ROIRDAN'S CHARACTERS

It all started a long time ago. It started when the Titan Altas started plotting against the Greek Gods. Of course I didn't blame Altas for my problems. I didn't blame anyone for my problems.

I suppose your wondering who I am, aren't you? My name is Cleo Valdez. I come from a family of Greek Demigods. I'm the middle daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso, and sister to Chloe Valdez and Sicily Valdez. Now I think it's time I start this story...


	2. Chapter 1

It was my sister Sicily's first day at Camp Half Blood, the camp for Greek Demigods. The date was May 23, 2036. That was the day when my life became a catastrophe. Of course, Demigods never lived normal lives, but mine wasn't too bad till that day. Maybe I'd lived a pretty normal life because I technically wasn't a real Demigod, I was more of a Demi-demigod, but that's beside the point. Now back to the story.

Every one was standing at the entrance of Camp Half Blood, witch is called Half Blood Hill. Talia's Pine tree, the tree that use to incase the young daughter of Zeus, before she was brought back with the power of the Golden Fleece, was standing proudly with the Golden Fleece still on its branches. The Athena Parthenos, the giant statute of Athena that radiated power and beauty that just happened to be found by my Father and his friends on the Argo II, was sparkling and staring sinisterly at the crowd of demigods, as if trying to decide whether or not to explode any of them. The sun shown brightly in the sky. Little did I know that those were the last nice things I would enjoy for along time.

The trouble started when Iris ,our family satyr,didn't say a word when she and Sicily got to camp. Chloe was the first person to notice that there was something wrong with Iris.

"Iris, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since you got here." Then Iris looked up. I hadn't noticed she had been looking down, but she had. Her eyes flew open to reveal glowing red slits. She raked a glare at the crowd and then attacked. First she knocked Sicily to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Then she pounced for Chloe and her best friends, Olympia and Celestial (Celest) Zhang, who where visiting from the Roman Demigod Camp.

Iris' attack sent tons of campers crying for help. Once she was done pinning Chloe and the Zhang girls to the ground, Iris turned to the older Jackson kids ,Peter and Brooklyn, who were bravely charging at her and yelling things like, "Come and get us you ugly brut!"

That slightly offended me, as I was quite fond of Iris, but then again it wasn't the Iris I knew that was attacking the campers. After a moment I noticed the young Jackson twins, Abigail and Elisabeth, running around the hill like they were searching for something. Once I caught word of their conversation I could easily figure out what they were looking for.

"Pason Grace where are you?" Abigail (Abby) yelled, as she dashed and ducked from person to person. "Sis, do you see him?"

"Ya!" Elisabeth (Eliza) called back, shouting over the noise of Iris' attack. "He's that way, but I can't get close enough to tell him the plan!" Just then I knew it was time to act. I darted over to Eliza, because she was closer to me then Abby was.

"What can I do?" I asked, as I skidded to a stop.

"We have a plan and it involves Pason, but we can't get to him." Eliza said, still having to shout.

"Got it," I told her, "tell me what he needs to do."

"Tell him, Code 13." Eliza said, yelling even louder because the noise was growing.

"Code 13? What's that?" I asked, puzzled. The noise behind us was getting so loud I was finding it hard to think.

"It doesn't matter." Elisa said, almost having to scream over the noise "He'll know what it is." And that was the end of our conversation.

I raced across the hill-side. And just barely stopped myself from knocking Pason off the hill.

"Pason, messages form the Jackson twins, Code 13." I said. He must have got the message cause he dashed off, and came back a few moments later with his sister Gracie.

"Do the Macarena!" She screamed over the noise. Then all everyone on the hill started dancing. Gracie walk over to Iris and calmly said, "Sleep." Then Iris sat down on the grass and fell asleep.

"Good job Gracie, but can you have us stop dancing now please?" Celest said.

"Oh, ya! You all are free to go." She said using charmspeak.

"Well done, campers." Chiron, the Centaur, said as he cantered up to us. "I came as soon as I could but it seems you got it all under control."

"It was all Gracie." Abby said.

"Oh, come on, you help too." Gracie said modesty.

"Chiron, what happened?" Peter said coming over, after making sure his sisters were all right.

"I think Iris was possessed by an eidolon, but I can't be entirely sure." Chiron replied.

"Well one things for sure," Olympia said, "This is only the beginning."


End file.
